ussrfandomcom-20200223-history
Soviet Navy
Sovětské námořnictvo (rusky: Военно-морской флот СССР, Voenno-morskoj flot SSSR , doslova "Vojenské námořní flotily SSSR") byl námořní rameno Soviet armed forces . Často odkazoval se na jako Red Fleet , sovětské námořnictvo by hrál pomocnou roli ve Warsaw pact válku s NATO, pokud by se pokusil zabránit námořní konvoje od podání posily přes Atlantský oceán ze Severní Ameriky do západní Evropy. Sovětské námořnictvo bylo rozděleno do čtyř hlavních loďstva: severní, Pacifik, Černé moře a Baltské loďstva; pod samostatným velením byl Leningrad Naval Base. Caspian flotila byla menší síla působící v vnitrozemským Kaspického moře. 5th operational squadron ve Středomoří čerpal své jednotky z Černého moře, Baltského moře a severní loďstva; Indický oceán peruť především z Pacifické flotily. Ostatní komponenty včetně námořního letectva, námořní pěchoty (sovětský ekvivalent marines) a pobřežní dělostřelectvo. Většina sovětského námořnictva byl reformován do ruského námořnictva po rozpadu Soviet Union v roce 1991. Historie Prehistorie Sovětské námořnictvo bylo založeno na republikánské námořní síly tvořené ze zbytků Imperial ruského námořnictva, který byl téměř kompletně zničen v revoluci roku 1917, ruské občanské války, a kronštadtské povstání. Během revoluce, námořníci opustili své lodě na vůli a celkově zanedbané své povinnosti. Důstojníci byli rozptýleni (někteří byli zabiti Rudého teroru, někteří se připojil k "bílé" (anti-komunistické armády), a jiní prostě odstoupil z námořnictva) a většina námořníků zanechali své lodě. Práce se zastavil v loděnicích, kde nedokončené lodě rychle zhoršila. Černomořská flotila nevedlo o nic lépe než v Baltském moři. Bolševická revoluce zcela narušen jeho personál, s masovými vraždami důstojníků; lodě bylo dovoleno se rozkládat na nezpůsobilost. Na konci dubna 1918, německá vojska vstoupila na Krymu a začala postupovat směrem k Sevastopolu námořní základny. Efektivnější lodě byly přesunuty z Sevastopol do Novorossijsk, kde se po ultimatum z Německa, byly potopena aby Vladimira Lenin. Lodě, které zůstaly v Sevastopolu byl zajat Němci a pak, po listopadu 1918, Brity. Dne 1. dubna 1919, kdy Rudá armáda síly zachytily Krym, Britové squadron musel odstoupit, ale před odchodem jejich poškození všech zbývajících bitevních lodí a potopil třináct nových ponorek. Když bílá armáda zachytil Krymu v roce 1919, je zachráněn a repasované několik jednotek. Na konci občanské války, Wrangel loďstvo, bílé loďstvo, se stěhoval do Bizerty ve francouzském Tunisku, kde byl internován. První loď revoluční námořnictva by mohly být považovány za vzpurné Imperial ruský křižník Aurora , jehož posádka se připojil k bolševikům. Námořníci Baltské flotily dodává bojové síly bolševiků během Říjnové revoluce . Některé imperiální lodě i nadále sloužit po revoluci, i když s různými jmény. Sovětské námořnictvo, založena jako " dělnicko-rolnické "Red Fleet "(rusky: Рабоче-Крестьянский Красный флот, Raboche-Krest'yansky Krasny Flot nebo RKKF) o 1918 dekretem sovětské vlády, byla menší než služba-ready v meziválečném období. Vzhledem k pozornosti v zemi byly z velké části zaměřena interně, námořnictvo neměl tolik finančních prostředků nebo školení. Ukazatelem jeho pověst byla, že Sověti nebyli pozváni k účasti na Washingtonské smlouvy námořní, který omezil velikost a schopnosti z nejmocnějších námořnictva. Větší část starého vozového parku byl prodán sovětskou vládou Německa do šrotu. V Baltském moři tam zůstal jen tři tolik opomíjené bitevní lodě, dvě motorové lodě, některé deset torpédoborců a několik ponorek. Navzdory tomuto stavu věcí, Baltské loďstvo zůstalo významné námořní formace, a Černomořská flotila také základ pro expanzi. Tam také existoval asi třicet menší, vodní toky bojové flotily. V roce 1930, jako industrializace Sovětského svazu pokračoval, byly plány na rozšíření sovětské námořnictvo do jedné z nejsilnější na světě. Schváleno práce a obranné rady v roce 1926, Naval Shipbuilding program včetně plánů na výstavbu dvanáct ponorky; prvních šest bylo, aby se stal známým jako Dekabrist třídy. Začátek 04.11.1926, Technický úřad N º 4 (dříve Ponorka oddělení, a ještě tajné), pod leadersip BM Malinina, podařilo ponorka stavební práce na Baltské loděnice. V následujících letech, 133 ponorky byly postaveny návrhů vytvořených v průběhu řízení Malinina. Další vývoj včetně tvorby Pacifik loďstva v roce 1932 a Severní flotily v roce 1933. Síly měly být postaveny kolem jádra mocných Sovetsky Sojuz -bitevní lodě třídy. Tento stavební program byl jen v jeho počátečních fázích v době, kdy německá invaze nucené jeho zastavení v roce 1941. Sovětské námořnictvo mělo nějakou menší akci v zimní války 1939-1940 na pobřeží Baltského moře, omezen především na křižníků a bitevních lodí bojujících dělostřelecké souboje s finskými pevnostmi. Druhá světová válka Po začátku Second World War , mnoho námořníci a námořní zbraně byly odděleny posílit Rudou armádou; Tyto převelen námořní síly se zúčastnil s každou hlavní akci na východní frontě. Sovětské námořní personál měl zvláště významnou roli na zemi v bitvách u Oděsy, Sevastopolu, Stalingrad, Novorossijsk, Tuapse, a Leningradu. Složení sovětských loďstva v roce 1941 patří: *3 ve věku bitevní lodě, *7 lodě (včetně 4 moderních Kirov třídy těžkých křižníků), *59 torpédoborec vůdci a letka-ničitelé (včetně 46 moderní typ 7 a typ 7U torpédoborců), *218 ponorek, *269 torpédové čluny, *22 hlídkových plavidel, *88 minolovky, *77 podmořských-lovci, *a řada dalších menších plavidel. V různých fázích dokončení bylo dalších 219 plavidel, včetně 3 bitevní lodě, 2 těžké a sedm lehkých křižníků, 45 torpédoborců a 91 ponorek. Zahrnuty do celkové výše jsou některé pre-světová válka já lodě ( Novik -ničitelé třídy, některé z křižníků, a všechny bitevní lodě), některé moderní lodě postavené v SSSR a Evropě (stejně jako italsko-postavený torpédoborec Taškent a částečně dokončil německý křižník Lützow ). Během války, mnoho z plavidel na páskách v Leningradu a Nikolajev byly zničeny (hlavně letadla a dolů), ale sovětské námořnictvo obdržel zachytil rumunské torpédoborce a Lend-Lease malé plavidlo z USA, stejně jako stará Royal Navy bitevní loď HMS Royal Sovereign (přejmenoval Archangelsk ) a Spojené státy americké námořnictvo křižník USS Milwaukee (přejmenoval Murmansk ) výměnou za sovětské části zachyceného italského námořnictva. Baltské loďstvo V Baltském moři, po zachycení Tallinnu, povrchové lodě byly zablokovaný v Leningradu a Kronštadtu minových polí, kde se účastnili s protiletadlovou obranu města a byl bombardován německé pozice. Jeden příklad sovětského vynalézavost byla bitevní loď Marat , stárnutí pre-světová válka já loď potopena kotvící v přístavu Kronštadt v německé Stukas v roce 1941. Po zbytek války, non-ponořené části lodi zůstal v použití jako uzemněné baterie. Ponorky, i když trpí velké ztráty kvůli německé a finské protiponorkové akce, měl hlavní roli ve válce na moři narušení osy navigaci v Baltském moři. Ostatní Divadla z provozu V Černém moři, mnoho lodí bylo poškozeno minová pole a osa letectví, ale pomáhali bránit námořní základny a poskytuje jim při obléhán, stejně jako později jejich evakuace. Těžké válečné zbraně a odvážní námořníci pomohli bránit přístavní města během dlouhých obléhání vojsky Osy. V Severním ledovém oceánu, Sovětský Severní flotily torpédoborců ( Novik třída, typ 7, a typ 7U) a menší řemeslné účastnil s anti-letadla a anti-podmořské obrany spojeneckých konvojů vodivého Lend-Lease nákladní dopravu. V Tichém oceánu, Sovětský svaz nebyl na war with Japan před rokem 1945, takže některé torpédoborce byly převedeny na Severní flotily. Od počátku nepřátelství, Sovětský Naval Aviation poskytuje leteckou podporu na námořních a pozemních operací týkajících se sovětské námořnictvo. Tato služba byla zodpovědná za provoz na pevnině floatplanes, dalekonosných létající lodě, katapulty, zahájil a nádoba na bázi letadel a pozemní základny určené pro námořní použití. Jako post-válečných kořistí, Sověti získal několik italských válečných lodí a mnoho německé námořní inženýrství a architektonické dokumentace. Studená válka In February 1946 the Red Fleet was renamed the Soviet Navy (Russian: Советский Военно-Морской Флот, Sovyetsky Voyenno-Morskoy Flot), literally the Soviet Military Maritime Fleet. After the war, the Soviets concluded that they needed a navy that could disrupt supply lines, and display a small naval presence to the developing world. As the resources it needed were available on the Eurasian land mass, it did not need a navy to protect a large commercial fleet, as the western navies were configured to do. Later countering seaborne nuclear delivery systems became another significant objective of the navy, and an impetus for expansion. The Soviet Navy was structured around submarines and small, maneuverable, tactical vessels. The Soviet shipbuilding program kept yards busy constructing submarines based upon World War II German Kriegsmarine designs, and were launched with great frequency during the immediate post-war years. Afterwards, through a combination of indigenous research and technology obtained through espionage from Nazi Germany and the Western nations, the Soviets gradually improved their submarine designs, though they initially lagged the NATO countries by a decade or two. The Soviets were quick to equip their surface fleet with missiles of various sorts. Indeed it became a feature of Soviet design to place large missiles onto relatively small, but fast,missile boats, while in the West such an approach would never have been considered tactically feasible. The Soviet Navy did also possess several very large and well-armed guided missile cruisers, like those of the Kirov and Slava classes. By the 1970s, Soviet submarine technology was in some respects more advanced than in the West, and several of their submarine types were considered superior to their American rivals. The 5th operational squadron operated in the Mediterranean sea. The squadron's main function was to prevent largescale naval ingress into the Black sea, which could bypass the need for any invasion to be over the Eurasian land mass. Flagship of the squadron was for a long period the Sverdlov class cruiser Zhdanov. List of ships at year 1980 *64 Atomic submarines *15 diesel-electric submarines *4 aicraft carriers *96 cruisers, destroyers, fregates *174 patrol boats *107 dropships *623 minesweepers Transition After the dissolution of the USSR and the end of the Cold war, the Soviet Navy, like other branches of Armed Forces, eventually lost some of its units to former Soviet Republics, and was left without funding. Organization *fleet *naval avitation *Coastal artillery *naval infantry Category:Soviet/Russian Navy Category:Soviet Military Category:Soviet Navy